This invention relates to improvements in an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to improvements in an internal combustion engine of the type wherein intake valves are electromagnetically operated.
Hitherto an internal combustion engine of the type wherein an engine valve is operated to make its opening and closing action twice in one engine cycle has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-157008. The engine is provided with a storage chamber communicable with a combustion chamber or engine cylinder. The engine valve or storage chamber valve is movably disposed between the storage chamber and the combustion chamber. The storage chamber valve makes its first opening and closing action in expansion stroke thereby temporarily storing combustion or burnt gas into the storage chamber. Thereafter, the storage chamber valve makes its second opening and closing action in compression stroke thereby returning or recirculating cooled burnt gas back into the combustion chamber.